


Take what you want

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Take what you want

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že si to opravdu udělal,“ Sehun se skvěle baví. Tak jako pokaždé. Jen co Joonmyun pomyslí na to, co dneska udělal a že tomu děcku zase uvěřil, tak by se nejradši propadl tři metry pod zem a nejmíň rok se tam zdržel.

Joonmyun věděl, že když bude poslouchat Sehunovi rady, tak to nikdy neskončí dobře. Ale pokaždé, jde a udělá to, co mu řekne. A pokaždé si říká, že tentokrát je to naposledy, ale Joonmyun ví, že má pro mladíka určitou slabost a tak pokaždé jde a udělá, ze sebe blbce.

„Ale ta facka byla opravdu pořádná,“ směje se dál Sehun, až se mu z očí hrnou malé slzičky. Tentokrát se celá věc začala, tak, že Joonmyun se chtěl sblížit s jednou slečnou a Sehun mu poradil, naprosto úžasnou radu. Jak to nazval? ‚Vezmi si, co chceš‘ spočívalo to v tom, že měl k tomu děvčeti přijít a z ničeho nic jí políbit. Samozřejmě, se to Joonmyunovi nelíbilo, ale Sehun dokáže být opravdu přesvědčiví a hučel do něho, tak dlouho až Joonmyun nakonec souhlasil.

Došel k tomu děvčeti a políbil ji. Dost neohrabaně a byl to jen rychlý polibek, jako když dáte políbení rodičům na dobrou noc, ale ta slečna z toho nebyla nadšená a tak Joonmyun jednu schytal a Sehun to samozřejmě všechno viděl.

„Ještě ti to přijde vtipný?“ Zeptal se nevrle Joonmyun, který házel po Sehunovi vražedné pohledy.  
„Ale no tááák, vždyť to byla zábava, tedy pro mě,“ zašklebil se. Přišel blíž k Joonmyunovi a chytil ho kolem ramen a v ten momenty Joonmyuna něco napadlo.   
„Měl bych ti dát ochutnat tvojí vlastní medicínu,“ jen co to Joonmyun dořekl, tak spojil jeho a Sehunovi rty v polibek. Kdo se teď bude smát komu?


End file.
